


Moonlit Beauty

by ladyleahrbloom (leahday)



Category: The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Coercion, Dubious Consent, F/F, Voice Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 22:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leahday/pseuds/ladyleahrbloom
Summary: “This isn’t very astute, is it?” Ursula remarked whilst on the prowl. “Yesterday I thought you were a formidable opponent. Now I see you are still too young to understand you’re situation. Or are you just too stupid?”Ariel’s fists clenched.“Life isn’t fair!” Ursula spat as though reading the enraged teenagers mind. “You think I would be granting wishes and turning people in polyps if it was? Don’t be so dense!”





	Moonlit Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M for sexual content. Written in Australian English. I do not own a thing.

Ariel’s chambers

 

Ariel sleepily opened her right eye.  
A woman … was it?  
She blinked.  
A woman was standing outside her balcony bathed in moonlight, her Dark mane bristling in the cool breeze. She wore a robe of sheer violet silk, it exposed her entire body, accentuated every lovely curve and swell of bosom.  
Ariel sat up in her bed looking for Sebastian.  
Curious.  
He was not there.  
Eyes closed, the woman tilted her head back and parted her lips.  
Escaping them was a low, deep, moan.  
Ariel blushed.  
The sound was so … exciting.  
Dragging her pink tongue across her lush red lips, the stranger raised her hands to her chest and peeled the robe from her body, shocking the former Mermaid with its pale, naked, glory.  
As the garment fell to the floor, the stranger turned to face Ariel.  
“Do you like this view?” she asked.  
It took mere seconds for the maiden to realise what was happening.  
She leapt from the bed and tried to lunge for Ursula’s shell necklace.  
“Oh my … I don’t think so,” came the gay reply. “Do be a good girl. I’ve only come to see you. I’ve missed you so much!”  
Cheeks red and twitching, lips quivering, Ariel stood her ground.  
Ursula sighed.  
“Sweeting, you must do as I say or you’ll be very sorry in the end,” she explained patiently. “I mean you no harm.”  
Slowly, The Witch began to circle the maiden, appraising her silently.  
“Nice,” she muttered. “But too … concealed for my tastes.”  
Reaching out, she swiftly tore the gown into two pieces.  
Ariel jumped and tried to cover herself.  
Ursula smiled approvingly.  
“Better. Not so conservative. Now lie down. I only have three hours before sunrise and there is much to be done.”  
Shivering in her vulnerability, The Princess consented to Ursula’s wish and returned to the bed, lying down in the centre and pulling the furs and blankets to her chest.  
Ursula rolled her eyes.  
This would not do.  
Advancing swiftly, she quickly ripped the bedclothes off the girl and straddled her.  
“So much to learn,” Ursula hissed at the maid. “I see I do have work ahead of me.”  
Ariel bucked and twisted, desperate to free herself.  
“No, no, little fool!” The Witch snapped irritably. “I am not going to rape you! What fun would be had in that?” The Cecaelia sighed, determined to remain in control. “I am going to shower you with so much pleasure you combust,” she explained slightly exasperated. “Does that sound so terrible? Hmm?”  
The Princess gulped.  
Stroking Ariel’s cheek with the back of her fingers, Ursula smiled down at her.  
“My name, up here, is Vanessa,” she told the girl. “I walk amongst humans quite a bit.”  
Ariel gulped a little slower this time.  
“I know things,” Vanessa/Ursula continued. “Things even human whores wouldn’t even conceive of. Things that could topple empires.”  
Reaching up, the woman began to undo the necklace. Removing it from her neck, she placed it on a bedside table, all the while rubbing her lower half against Ariel’s.  
“Is this better?” Ursula purred, her old voice replacing the sweet tones of earlier.  
To her amusement and surprise, the little Princess nodded.  
The woman chuckled. Leaned forward, cupping Ariel’s face. She kissed her. Gently, slowly, deeply.  
The Princess went limp under her hands, losing herself to the subtle massage from the tongue in her mouth.  
Sucking the delicate flesh of Ariel’s lower lip, Ursula withdrew to kiss and lick along her throat.  
Ariel squirmed and made a sharp gasping noise.  
The Witch groaned and continued to lick her, hand tangling through her blood coloured tresses.  
Down and down she went till she reached the twin breasts.  
“Hmmm,” Ursula mused, stroking a finger over a wrinkly bud. “What a to do …”  
Ariel trembled.  
Ursula pinched the nipple, pushed it down then rubbed it with the flat of her palm till it stood erect and stiff.  
“Sweet,” she purred then turned her attentions to the other, engulfing the tit with her mouth, sucking, licking and biting it.  
The Princess jerked and writhed, fingers curling into the cream sheets of her bed.  
Laughing, The Witch used her other hand to toy with the opposite nipple, giving it solid pinches, flicking it with her thumb.  
Drinking in pleasure she never knew existed, Triton’s youngest daughter mewled silently losing herself to the black magic.  
Hand curling around the girl’s trembling bosom, The Witch kneaded her fingers into the skin and squeezed firmly.  
Her prey twisted beneath her, lips parted in a silent cry of longing.  
When deciding the human’s breasts had received enough of her attentions, Ursula slipped her tongue out, letting it slither down the girl’s neck and chest, down her taut belly then into her belly button. Growling with guttural pleasure, she wallowed happily within the hole whilst Ariel panted and rubbed her back up and down the bed, lost in the rapturous ministrations she had previously been so sure would have been horrifying.  
“Now for the best part,” Ursula declared, voice full of rapacious stimulation. “This is known as exquisite torture, my pearl.”  
Almost lovingly, she kissed Ariel’s firm belly, easing backwards till she was lying in between the girl’s legs.

oOoOo

Slipping her fingers from out of the wet, warm depths, The Sea Witch patted them on Ariel’s satiny lips.  
“Taste yourself,” Ursula dared. “You’re magnificent.”

OoO

Dawn was approaching.  
Arms wrapped possessively around the former virgin’s waist, the Cecaelia took great delight in their clinch.  
It had been empowering stealing into Ariel’s chambers and taking her flower. To her utter surprise and even more surprising joy, it was now empowering to have the creature so close to her own body.  
“Listen to me, young one,” Ursula whispered in Ariel’s diminutive ear, stroking the crimson tresses off her cheek. “I am leaving you now. The choice to stop me or belong to me is yours.”  
Ariel shivered. Her mind was so muddled by sleep and ravishment she could not understand what her lover had meant by “stop me”  
The Witch kissed the side of the woman’s alabaster neck.  
“If you want to be mine. All you have to do is fail.”  
She kissed her again, pressing her lower torso against her sweetings buttocks.  
“I will leave you with your thoughts,” Ursula purred then left the bed, replacing her necklace. “Farewell, angelfish.”

OoO

Shaking from the pain in her heart, Princess Ariel slammed her chamber door behind her.  
She felt gutted. Well and truly gutted.  
Ursula had never wanted her to win Eric’s heart.  
She had lied.  
Tears of anger and pain blossoming in her eyes, Ariel grabbed an antique and hurled it at a wall, satisfied with the loud smashing the impact gave off.  
The door opened barely a second later. Dressed in a cream silk day dress, Ursula/Vanessa entered.  
“Having a conniption are we?” she asked in Ariel’s fabulously golden resonance. “My dear, it is simply not done!” She sighed. “I suppose you are in need of some conduct.”  
Closing the door behind her and delicately stepping over the shards of broken glass and porcelain, The Cecaelia advanced toward the glowering younger woman.  
“This isn’t very astute, is it?” Ursula remarked whilst on the prowl. “Yesterday I thought you were a formidable opponent. Now I see you are still too young to understand you’re situation. Or are you just too stupid?”  
Ariel’s fists clenched.  
“Life isn’t fair!” Ursula spat as though reading the enraged teenagers mind. “You think I would be granting wishes and turning people in polyps if it was? Don’t be so dense!”  
The Princess frowned at the Witch.  
Ursula, realising what this unbalancing of the whelp could lead to, smiled silkily and removed her necklace, leaving the golden shell on top of a bookshelf.  
“My precious pearl,” she addressed sweetly, her genuine voice wrapping around Ariel’s senses like a velvety cocoon. “I have an hour before my next fitting. Will you do me the honour of lifting up your skirts?”

The end


End file.
